Midnight Rumble
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: How does Emma react when she hears that Mary Margaret went to Regina's house, begging for the evil queen to rip her heart out. (Charming feels!)


**A/N: **Here's a little something I cooked up last night. Here's the premise: What if Emma heard Mary Margaret telling David that she went to the evil queen, to have her life taken away? Ready? Go!

**Midnight Rumble**

She heard every word. If she had turned on the shower, the running water would have drowned out the conversation that was seeping in through the vents. But she didn't.

_That's why I went… I wanted her to kill me. _

Her mother's words played over and over in her mind, like a merry go round that wouldn't stop spinning.

Emma was up for hours. She couldn't' force her mind to quiet. She couldn't keep her eyelids closed. She couldn't stop thinking up variations of the same scenario. They all ended with Mary Margaret's death.

Emma grew angry. It was nearly midnight when she swung her legs from the bed and left the room. Being wide-awake, she thought what the hell, may as well make coffee. It was something to do, a distraction from the horror that was overtaking her thoughts.

Emma padded downstairs. Her brows were furrowed in curiosity when she found a dim glow lighting the room. Then she spotted Mary Margaret in the kitchen, behind the counter.

"Oh, uh, sorry… I'll just… go back up."

"Why you are apologizing?" Mary Margaret asked confusedly.

Emma frowned. Why was she apologizing?

"You're right," Emma started while walking further into the room. "You should be the one saying sorry."

Mary Margaret's confusion grew as her expression turned to a look of question.

"Do we have to take away all the sharp objects, wrap you up in a straight jacket and put in a padded room? Is that what its come to?"

"What are you-"

"I heard you talking to David."

Mary Margaret's face fell. "Emma-"

"Don't Emma me!" she shouted in frustration. "Life sucks sometimes. That's just the way it is. Bad things happen. You can't avoid it. That doesn't mean you run to the evil queen and beg her to rip your heart out!"

Mary Margaret's eyes widened at the water glossing Emma's blue orbs.

"I didn't know I had any power. I didn't know that I could deflect Cora's magic. I didn't' know that she couldn't take my heart from me… if you think I pushed you away from her because I knew I would be okay, you're wrong!"

Mary Margaret couldn't stop tears from clouding her vision as Emma's emotions boiled to the surface and spilled over.

"Don't you get it?!" Emma demanded. "Cant you see?!"

Mary Margaret walked around the counter. She reached for her daughter, but Emma backed away.

Emma took a breath. "You can't do this. After all the messed up shit that's happened, you can't quit now. You cry, you yell, you scream, you break things, I don't care, Anything. But not that. You talk to David or Henry or me or anyone. You don't give up! What the hell is wrong with you!? Why are you doing this?! Do you really not know what your death would do to me?! You're not blind, Mary Margaret. You can see how I feel."

"What's wrong? What's going on?"

Mary Margaret turned to see a disheveled looking David standing the doorway of their bedroom. She then quickly looked back to Emma who had fallen to a chair, the tears flowing freely. Mary Margaret slid to the ground. She put her arms around Emma who leaned forward, her forehead falling to her mother's shoulder.

David stood anxiously, watching as Mary Margaret rocked them back and forth.

"Emma…I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I wasn't thinking…"

Emma wiped hasilty at her tears. "How could you leave me again?" she murmured.

Mary Margaret closed her eyes, fighting back another round of upset. "I was out of my mind… I was consumed by pain… I know that's no excuse, but I acted on impulse."

"I've lost enough… I don't want to lose you too."

"You won't," Mary Margaret countered firmly.

"I'm not done yelling at you, but… tired."

A small smile tugged at Mary Margaret's lips.

"In the morning?"

Emma nodded faintly.

"What do you say David sleeps with Henry the rest of the night and you and I have a sleepover?"

"He kicks."

Mary Margaret looked over her shoulder. David smiled.

"Your father's tough. He can handle it."

Emma nodded in agreement.

Mary Margaret pulled them to their feet as David walked through the living room and headed upstairs.

"I'd kill Regina if she took your heart…do you know what that would to Henry? Do you know how stupid it was for you to go over there?"

"Yes. Incredibly stupid… Emma, I promise, I will never do anything that stupid again."

"I love you, you idiot."

Mary Margaret smiled. "I love you too."

_The End_

**Thoughts before you go? Please and thanks!**


End file.
